Catarsis
by denebtenoh
Summary: Ser reina es una de las cosas más difíciles que Elsa ha hecho en su vida, y sus poderes e inseguridades lo hacen peor. Ella sabe que es el amor verdadero el que salvará su vida, pero sólo una persona le puede hacer entender la última verdad: ha llegado el momento de recuperar su fortaleza interior y su autoestima.
1. Chapter 1

CATARSIS.

_¡Qué difícil es ser reina!_

Mientras se masajea las sienes lo más discretamente posible, para después enderezar la columna de forma elegante, Elsa I de Arendelle piensa en su padre, el difunto Rey Adgar. La joven albina ya sabía lo duro que es manejar un reino, su padre siempre se lo advertía, pero al verlo gobernar a él, con tanta gracia y sencillez, Elsa siempre pensó que el rey exageraba, que sólo trataba de espantarla como a una niña. Todo mundo decía que el rey Adgar había sido un líder nato. ¿Cómo era posible, entonces, que ella, sangre de su sangre, no hubiera heredado ése rasgo de su padre? Sí heredó el reino, pero no la inteligencia ni la capacidad para gobernarlo.

Elsa suspira. La Reina de las Nieves, después de 13 años de aislamiento, por fin ha logrado aprender el control de sus emociones, y por ende su poder, pero apenas llanamente. Muchas veces se encuentra con su enojo, su miedo, sus inseguridades, rascando la superficie del débil dominio que tiene sobre su poder, y la hermosa reina albina se angustia de que se desate la tormenta otra vez. La presión de gobernar adecuada y maduramente el reino entero, es una carga que no ayuda en nada a su frágil control.

Y hoy miércoles en particular, sentada pesadamente en la sala del trono, la joven reina acepta que es uno de ésos días en que su control está al borde del colapso.

Ya pasan de las seis de la tarde, y aún cuando sabe que es un rito habitual en el reino, ningún mantra ni ningún ejercicio mental la puede preparar para los días tan agobiantes que resultan ser todos los miércoles, pues es hoy cuando la obligación de la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, es la de recibir todas las peticiones y demandas de los representantes del pueblo. Hoy no hay papel que firmar, pues hoy es día de asentir con gentileza, tranquilizar ánimos descarriados, escoger ganadores y perdedores en luchas entre vecinos (que, se ha dado cuenta, no se le da tan bien), ordenar castigos a los delincuentes y perdonar a algunos que prueben su inocencia. Hoy es el día de decidir, decidir, decidir… en pocas palabras, recibir todas las emociones negativas de su pueblo, cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y hacerlo con un semblante tranquilo y un porte elegante.

Elsa suspira, agotada, y vuelve a enderezar la espalda en el momento en que entran un trío de quejosos.

"¡Reina Elsa!" reclama, después de la debida reverencia, una mujer regordeta de cabellos rubios y gesto rabioso "¡exijo se castigue con la horca a mi esposo y a ésta mujer perdida e impúdica!"

"¿Eh?¿Perdón?" Las palabras tan agresivas la sacan por un momento de su hastío. "¿Por qué exiges algo tan despiadado?¿Qué ha hecho tu esposo que merezca tal castigo?"

"¿No es obvio, su majestad?¡Es un monstruo!¡Un adúltero de los más ruines!" La mujer grita furibunda, mientras su cara se enrojece y un leve sudor perla su frente. "¡Él y ésta mujer me han engañado, han cometido adulterio!¡Y en mi propia casa!¡Han manchado el sagrado recinto de mi hogar!¡Merecen el mismísimo infierno!"

Elsa voltea a ver al hombre, un pobre diablo largirucho y con cara de sufrimiento, sus ropas son de humilde campesino, y su gesto es tembloroso, pero a la vez decidido. A su lado, se encuentra una mujer joven, con cuerpo esbelto pero de formas suaves, que de cierta forma le recuerda a su propia hermana, a pesar de que sus ropas son igualmente humildes; pero al voltear a ver su cara, la reina albina tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir un gesto de desagrado. La pobre mujer es fea como cara de caballo.

"¿Y tú?" le dice Elsa al hombre, tratando de disimular su reprobable reacción, "¿qué tienes qué decir en tu defensa?"

El hombre sonríe tímidamente, al tiempo que da un paso hacia la mujer, la cual responde a su movimiento con un paso en su dirección. Suavemente, y sin más preámbulos, ambos entrelazan sus dedos con ternura, mientras miran fijamente a la joven reina.

"Mi reina Elsa. Mi hermosa reina," empieza el hombre, meloso, "no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para satisfacer a la mujer que se dice mi esposa, porque mi corazón ha sido robado por ésta dulce doncella."

"¡Adúltero!" grita la esposa ofendida ante tal declaración, "¡Patán!¡Merecen los dos la muerte!"

Elsa tiene sentimientos encontrados. Es obvio el amor que ambos se profesan, visible en las miradas que se intercambian entre ellos. Sin embargo, la reina no puede evitar empatizar con la ofendida, al pensar qué hubiera hecho su propia madre, si se enteraba que el rey había escogido a una de sus amantes en lugar de ella. Muy seguramente la misma Elsa hubiera mandado decapitar a la impúdica mujer. Elsa toma un suspiro largo, tratando de salir airosa de la situación.

_No son mis padres, no puedo pensar eso. ¿Qué hubiera hecho mi padre si estuviera aquí?_

La ley ante todo. La ley por encima de todos. Ése había sido el eslogan del rey Adgar. Pero también había sido un rey benévolo. Él hubiera visto por el bienestar de todos los implicados.

"¿Y tú?" Elsa se dirige a la esposa, buscando un argumento que le ayude a tomar la mejor decisión. "¿Amas a tu marido?¿Quieres que se quede contigo?"

"No." Fue la respuesta rotunda de la mujer. "Él desde hace mucho tiempo ya me tiene harta, cansada de trabajar para su comodidad mientras aporta poco para su casa. ¡Por mí que se vaya!" Dice la mujer vuelta un energúmeno.

"Entonces permite que éstos dos enamorados estén juntos. Así todos en paz" Declara la Reina de las Nieves antes de que la mujer termine su alegato.

El hombre sonríe mientras la cara regordeta de la mujer se tiñe de un rojo intenso.

"Pero mi Reina!¡Usted no puede permitirles eso!"

"¿Reina Elsa?" Le susurra al oído Kai, su principal consejero y hombre de confianza, tratando de prevenir que la joven reaccione de forma negativa a la grave falta de atención de la mujer. "No es tan fácil separarlos. Los esposos tienen tres hijos, y hay qué pensar en su manutención."

"¿Qué?" La reina gira la cabeza súbitamente ante la novedad, indignada, buscando que los ojos de Kai le confirmen lo que ha dicho. El hombre únicamente asiente, no necesita hacer más. El dolor de cabeza se incrementa, y Elsa percibe, horrorizada, cómo el descansabrazos de su trono se tiñe de una fina capa de hielo, justamente en el punto donde sus dedos tocan la madera.

¡_Contrólate! ¡Contrólate!¡No lo dejes salir!_

Lo más ecuánime posible, Elsa respira profundo y dirige una mirada de reproche hacia el esposo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en dejar a tus hijos abandonados, por irte con otra mujer?¿Es que no tienes honor?"

La esposa sonríe ante la reprimenda, satisfecha y con cierta malicia, mientras el esposo le manda dagas con la mirada, e insiste suplicante.

"Pero Reina Elsa, el amor no tiene tiempo ni lugar. Uno no puede escoger el amor, escondérsele ni negársele," y agrega desesperado, "¡si no la veo más, moriré!"

"¡Pues que se muera!" grita la ofendida.

Elsa se recarga en su asiento, abrumada.

_Sus argumentos son de peso_, considera, pensativa, _nadie puede remediar los designios del amor, y mucho menos controlarlo… el amor te ciega y te vuelve torpe, te obliga a tomar las peores decisiones. Como ejemplo, mi querida Anna… _Elsa no puede negar el poder del amor, no quiere negarlo._ Pero los niños…_

El dolor de cabeza se incrementa, y mientras más trata desesperadamente por escoger la decisión correcta, más siente que está a punto de estallar. Hasta que por fin se decide por una opción que alguna vez escuchó de su padre. Contenta y satisfecha por haber encontrado la respuesta, mira fijamente a la esposa.

"Si ya no lo amas, aceptarás que él te entregue la mitad de sus ganancias diarias para mantenerte a ti y a tus hijos, pero dejarás que él quede libre para poder irse con la mujer que sí lo ama."

"¡Pero mi reina," reclama el hombre, aterrado, "eso me dejará en la ruina!"

"¡Acepto!" grita la mujer.

"¡Mi reina!" insiste el hombre.

"La libertad tiene un precio." Elsa se levanta, tratando de sonar firme, pero sintiéndose más agotada que nunca. "Tú obtuviste una responsabilidad y no le puedes dar la espalda. Tus hijos necesitan crecer con un respaldo económico. Si no estás de acuerdo, escoge entonces regresar a tu hogar y cuidar de tu familia. Si, en cambio, escoges la opción que te doy, siempre ten en mente de que, si me desobedeces, yo misma me aseguraré de que seas encerrado en el calabozo más profundo." La joven reina aprieta la quijada y frunce el entrecejo, en un esfuerzo por mostrarse dura y decidida; pero su cansancio es demasiado evidente para cualquiera.

"Estoy muy agotada, retírense los tres." Ordena determinante y con un ademán de su mano, mientras reposa su frente en la yema de sus delgados dedos. Cuando está a punto de ordenar que ya nadie más pase, para poder retirarse a sus aposentos, el paje anuncia a una visita más.

"Almirante de Weselton, Sir Joseph Mendele."

Anuncia el paje, y Elsa suspira profundamente al escuchar el origen. Perfecto. Lo único que le faltaba.

"Mi reina Elsa." Se acerca educadamente un hombre bajo de ojos negros inquisitivos, cabellos oscuros y nariz roja, pero la característica más llamativa del naval, es una barriga por demás prominente, apenas contenida por un uniforme de un blanco prístino, pero que está a segundos de reventar un botón. El hombre es evidentemente adicto al alcohol, pero lo que le produce a Elsa un escalofrío en la espalda, es la mirada fría y calculadora, casi se podría decir cruel, que el hombre trata de disimular con gestos educados. "Soy el Almirante Joseph Mendele de Weselton. Mi rey me ha ordenado que venga a usted personalmente para solicitarle reconsidere su posición frente a mis tierras. La intención del conde no fue la de provocar una ruptura entre los dos reinos amigos, y el rey está dispuesto a compensar el reprobable comportamiento del conde." El hombre termina.

Pero Elsa se siente cada vez más incómoda con la presencia de aquél almirante. Mientras él habla, la joven reina puede notar que, de forma furtiva, el Almirante Mendele fija unos negros ojos en su cuerpo esbelto. Esa mirada lasciva tal vez haya pasado desapercibida para su corte, pero la sensación que le produjo a la reina albina le hace dar un pequeño paso atrás, mientras siente cómo el aire se torna frío a su alrededor. Nadie jamás se había atrevido a verla de esa forma tan grosera, y nadie jamás la había hecho sentir tan… mancillada.

"Lo lamento, Almirante." Le interrumpe Elsa, tratando de sonar firme, mientras su corazón palpita de desconfianza y recelo, y su cabeza le grita que se aleje de ése hombre lo más pronto posible. "Pero no creo que una simple promesa me pueda convencer de las buenas intenciones de su rey. Después de todo, el conde y sus vasallos atentaron contra mi vida de forma abierta y completamente intencionada."

Elsa esperaba que Mendele se sintiera ofendido, hasta molesto, así que le cae de sorpresa ver que una mueca cruel, que parece querer ser una sonrisa, se dibuja en el rostro feo del almirante, mientras se yergue, orgulloso, como presumiendo las insignias de su blanco uniforme, como tratando de que todas y cada una de ellas relucieran a la luz de los ventanales.

"Muy bien, Reina Elsa. Yo transmitiré la noticia. Sin embargo, mi Rey también me ha ordenado decirle que, de no aceptar nuestra solicitud de retirar su imposición sobre nuestro reino, significará que Arendelle ya no será considerado un aliado, y que por lo tanto, su Majestad no tendrá inconveniente en que le declaremos la guerra." Ante sus palabras, Elsa abre los ojos como platos, mientras un escalofrío, más parecido al miedo, envuelve su pecho, sensación que se acentúa al ver que crece la mueca burlona del hombre frente a ella. "Así es, mi hermosa reina. Si Arendelle no entra en tratos con Weselton por la paz, tendremos que hacer tratos bajo el yugo de la esclavitud. Es su decisión." El hombre termina, mientras la penetra con sus fríos ojos negros.

Se escucha una exclamación generalizada en el salón, seguida por murmullos angustiosos, y Kai se acerca a la reina en un gesto protector, mientras, furioso, fulmina con la mirada al despreciable hombre.

Pero la Reina de las Nieves en éstos momentos se encuentra inmersa en su propia pesadilla. Por el rabillo del ojo, Elsa nota que la esquina del techo empieza a llenarse de hielo cristalizado, mientras la escarcha de su descansabrazos se expande. Elsa sabe que está a punto de perder el control.

_¡No sientas… no sientas!¡Contrólalo!_

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacer nada, su hermana, que había entrado al salón del trono sin que ella lo notara, engancha su brazo con el de ella, haciendo que la albina brinque del susto.

"¡Hermana!¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!" Le grita Anna con inusual alegría, a pesar de tenerla a unos centímetros. "Me urge que me des tu aprobación. ¡Ven conmigo!"

Después del susto que le provocara, al ver los ojos de su hermana la reina se tranquiliza, y sonríe tiernamente, agradecida, mientras se deja arrastrar hacia la salida.

"¡Reina Elsa!" El Almirante da un paso al frente, evidentemente molesto ante la intervención. "Exijo una respuesta. ¡Esto tiene que aclararse inmediatamente!"

Pero es Anna quien, orgullosa y altiva, planta pie frente al hombre.

"Como usted podrá ver, mi buen señor, la Reina Elsa está ocupada con algo de suma importancia. Estoy segura que entiende que los asuntos de una princesa son más importantes que los que quiera tratar un simple almirante."

"Pero…"

"Además," continúa la princesa, impidiéndole que hable, "también estoy segura que entenderá un punto de vital importancia: su amenaza debe ser evaluada y sopesada no sólo por mi hermana, sino por su Alto Consejo, por lo que necesita tiempo para pensar la respuesta."

"¡Reina Elsa!"

"Ya está bien, Almirante." Interviene Kai, enojado pero siempre diplomático. "Estoy seguro que su Excelencia no tiene la intención de ser grosero con sus Majestades. Recuerde siempre que está ante una Reina y una Princesa."

El hombre se queda sin más argumentos, por lo que, gruñendo por lo bajo y a regañadientes, inclina la cabeza hacia las jóvenes, en señal de respeto.

"Majestades."

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no intercambiar miradas, las dos hermanas salen del cuarto con aire altivo y majestuoso, Anna con su brazo entrelazado con el de su hermana, y Elsa dejándose llevar. Pero tan pronto las grandes puertas se cierran detrás de ellas, las dos sueltan risitas de complicidad que tratan de ocultar con una mano cubriendo la boca, mientras caminan a lo largo del pasillo, hasta que es evidente que les es imposible soportar la risa, por lo que Anna tira de su hermana y las dos salen corriendo hacia el final del pasillo, al cuarto de Elsa, donde se encierran, y acto seguido se doblan a carcajadas, Elsa sobre uno de los mullidos sillones, y Anna sosteniéndose del poste de la cama.

"¡Anna!" Suelta Elsa fingiendo escándalo, entre risas y risas. "Eso que hiciste no estuvo bien."

"¡Lo sé!" grita emocionada su hermana, apretándose el estómago del dolor. "Pero viste su cara?¡Ay!¡Quiero hacerlo otra vez!"

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reprimir su risa, Elsa regaña a su hermana.

"Princesa Anna de Arendelle!¡Ésa es una actitud indigna de una dama!"

La aludida se carcajea un poco más, dejándose caer en la deliciosa cama, para después enseñarle la lengua a la reina. "Pero tú también lo disfrutaste! No puedes negarlo!"

Al verse descubierta, Elsa suelta una larga carcajada, que reprime inmediatamente. "Sí tienes razón, de verdad se lo merecía."

Anna se acuesta boca abajo sobre la cama, sosteniendo su barbilla con las palmas de sus manos, con una mirada que continúa siendo de absoluto cinismo y burla.

"Pero la duda me asalta. ¿De verdad todos los hombres de Weselton son tan chaparros y feos?¡Dios mío! Entonces espero nunca casarme con un Weselton!"

"¡Anna!¡Eso es muy grosero de tu parte!" Grita Elsa, sorprendida, pero no puede evitar reír ante los atrevimientos de su hermana.

"¡Oh, vamos Elsa! Tú tampoco te casarías con un Weselton."

"Bueno, eso ni mencionarlo." Contesta ofendida la reina albina. "No me casaría con un Weselton ni aunque fueran guapos y de la realeza."

"Además," continúa la princesa, ésta vez con un tono serio. "Me molestó muchísimo la manera en que ése Almirante tan grosero te estaba viendo. ¡Te estaba desnudando con la mirada! Y pensándolo bien, me porté educada con él. ¡Se merecía una bofetada! Apuesto que hasta Kai quería golpearlo."

Elsa ríe un poco más ante la actitud protectora de su hermana, y suspira después de tan necesaria catarsis, mientras se recarga cómodamente en su sillón preferido. "Sí, yo también me sentí muy incómoda… Gracias, Anna."

"Para eso son las hermanas." Guiña la otra.

"Sí…" pero las palabras tienen el efecto contrario. Un pequeño trazo de culpa apaga los ojos azules de la reina albina. Elsa no puede evitarlo. Nunca ha sido la hermana que Anna necesita, pero ella sí lo ha sido para la reina. Siempre. La culpa se expande y oscurece su bello rostro. Anna lo nota, y suspira mientras sacude la cabeza, pero un segundo después le surge una idea y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa. La tierna princesa se ha jurado a sí misma sonreír cada vez que su hermana no pueda, así que, decidida, se levanta de la cama y se arrodilla frente a ella, buscando los ojos azules.

"¿Sabes qué me gustaría ahorita?" Le dice, lo más jovial posible, a lo que la reina alza una delicada ceja, sospechosa de la seguridad de ésa solicitud. "¡Me gustaría un poco de nieve para poder dibujar ángeles en ella!"

Elsa ríe por lo bajo ante la solicitud, su gesto nuevamente alegre, y Anna se llena de júbilo. De hecho, su júbilo es tal que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arroja al cuello de su hermana, abrazándola fuerte. Pero el gesto es foráneo para la joven y asustada reina, por lo que instintivamente Elsa se zafa del abrazo y se levanta, dando unos pasos lejos de su hermana, mientras se abraza con sus propias manos. Pero al voltear a ver a Anna, su corazón se quiebra: el gesto de tristeza de la princesa muestra sin recato que ha herido sus sentimientos.

De nuevo. Como miles de veces ya.

"Anna… yo… lo siento hermana."

La princesa sacude la cabeza y se esfuerza por sonreír para su hermana, tratando de ocultar su consternación; pero sus rechazos duelen demasiado, así que logra sonreír sólo a medias.

"No te preocupes, Elsa. Ambas sabemos que te tomará algún tiempo acostumbrarte al contacto humano, a mi contacto. No debes pensar mucho en esto."

Mientras habla, Anna se va a cercando a la puerta, deseosa de salir corriendo para no mostrar a su hermana la intensidad de su emoción.

"Oh Anna…"

"No, no." Insiste la hermana menor, haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por ocultar su tristeza, su corazón roto. "No Elsa, de verdad, no es nada. Ya… ya me tengo que ir, tú debes descansar y yo también. Te veo en el desayuno, ¿verdad?"

Elsa trata de sonreír para ella también. "Sí… te veo en el desayuno."

Anna estira su mano para agarrar la de su hermana, pero su cerebro actúa a tiempo y retira la mano antes de tocar la piel de aquella y, sin voltear a verla, sale del cuarto. Pero la reina albina ha sentido el calor de sus dedos aproximándose, y perder ése calor tan súbitamente, ha dolido más que cualquier bofetada que le hubieran podido dar. Elsa lo sabe. Tantos años de no haber recibido caricias o abrazos de sus padres o de su misma hermana, ha mermado su capacidad para recibir y dar. Pero eso nunca significa que ella lo haya dejado de necesitar.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?_

Los ojos azul cielo de la reina se llenan de lágrimas de frustración ante el último pensamiento, pero ella crispa los párpados, enojada consigo misma por tales sentimentalismos, y se sienta en su buró, frente al espejo, iniciando su ritual previo a dormir. Con la mente aún plagada de pesar y agotamiento, se desbarata la trenza, y una larga cabellera dorada, casi blanca, cae sobre sus fríos hombros. Elsa trata de no pensar en los sentimientos heridos de su hermana, en la amenaza del almirante, trata de no sentir, y sin darse cuenta, sus manos se mueven mecánicamente, de arriba abajo, sobre su sedoso cabello, el cepillo llenándose de cristalina escarcha que va depositando sobre los flequillos de la reina. El ritual siempre la relaja, siempre permite que su cabeza se desconecte un poco de su entorno, pero es una solución efímera, de unos cuantos minutos. Pero al menos, durante esos minutos, la Reina de las Nieves se siente en control.

Elsa se encuentra ensimismada en su ritual, la mirada perdida mientras lentamente se cepilla el cabello, cuando sus ojos de pronto se enfocan, topándose con el reflejo frente a ella. La sorpresa de inmediato se dibuja en su rostro, pues le cuesta trabajo creer que la persona detrás del espejo en realidad es ella: esos grandes ojos azules, la forma de la cara, los labios…

_¡Dios mío!¡Me parezco tanto a mi madre!_

Por largos segundos Elsa analiza su reflejo, mientras a su mente le cuesta trabajo aceptar que es realmente su rostro el que le devuelve la mirada, y llega un punto en que la joven albina acerca la mano para tocar la imagen, emocionada. Pero en el momento en que sus dedos tocan la fría superficie del espejo, se rompe el encanto y Elsa baja la cabeza, entristecida.

_Pero sólo en el exterior me parezco a ella. Mi madre nunca hubiera cometido los errores que yo cometí. Nunca hubiera permitido que nada malo le pasara a Anna, o a mí._

Aún más deprimida que antes, la Reina de las Nieves se acuesta a dormir, buscando relajarse y descansar, en vano tratando que su mente no divague ante tan negativas ideas.

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo

Después de un rato, y como varias noches a la semana, Elsa vive un sueño inquieto, que la hace gemir y moverse en la inconsciencia, hasta que de pronto, sus hermosos ojos azules se abren lentamente, tratando de adaptarse a la oscuridad, mientras la mente lucha por entender el nuevo entorno, zafándose del ambiente onírico en el que estaba envuelta. Elsa parpadea confundida, y siente como su cuerpo entero, todos sus sentidos, se conectan de nuevo a éste mundo. En cuanto sus pensamientos son coherentes, la reina se medio incorpora de su mullida cama, suspirando larga y pesadamente.

"Ha sido sólo un sueño… pero…" Se toca suavemente el pecho con una mano. Aún siente la presión de la angustia sobre su corazón, pero por más que intenta recordar, las imágenes que llegan a su mente son tan confusas, que no puede darles forma. Sólo la angustia prevalece, sólo la impotencia se aferra a ella.

"Ha sido un sueño y nada más, Elsa; ya puedes calmarte." Se reprime, al mismo tiempo que se levanta para asomarse a la ventana, buscando confort en la fría luz de la luna menguante. Un cielo tapizado de estrellas le devuelve la mirada, apenas hay nubes que lo oculten, pero ni aún la belleza del paisaje logra disminuir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Últimamente ha soñado con reuniones de Estado, con hablar en público, con papeles y más papeles, problemas y más problemas. Incluso dormida, su labor de reina la agobia.

"Oh papá…" suspira, mientras sus ojos vagan por el cielo nocturno. "Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí… si tan sólo pudiera abrazarte y preguntarte cosas…"

"No necesitas hacerlo. No necesitas a nadie, Elsa. Eres los suficientemente fuerte para valerte por ti misma."

La voz femenina proviene de detrás de ella, a un lado de su cama, y Elsa se voltea repentinamente, casi lastimándose el cuello de lo rápido del movimiento.

"¿Quién es?"

La oscuridad dentro de su cuarto es profunda, pero algunos rayos de la luna alcanzan a iluminar el lugar, y gracias a eso, Elsa logra ver la silueta delgada de una mujer a los pies de su cama. Por la estatura y la forma, al principio piensa que se trata de Anna, y sonríe tranquila, pero la sonrisa se borra de inmediato al observar con más detalle las formas de la silueta, las características tan conocidas que su mente comprende casi al momento, y que se acentúan cuando la mujer da un paso en su dirección. Elsa está a punto de gritar, pero su voz se apaga dentro de su garganta.

Majestuosa y hermosa, con su habitual gesto solícito y lleno de amor, la Reina Idun de Arendelle, la previa Reina Madre, sonríe ante su primogénita. El corazón de Elsa da un vuelco, mientras siente como si algo pesado aplastara su pecho, robándole las palabras. Después de unos segundos, finalmente la reina albina logra articular la única palabra que pensó no volvería a decir jamás.

"¡¿M… mamá?!"

La mujer sonríe al ser reconocida. "Sí mi amor. Estoy aquí, contigo. Aunque no tengo mucho tiempo."

Elsa da unos pasos inseguros hacia el frente. Sabe que debería sentir miedo, que su presencia es completamente antinatural, sabe que debería salir corriendo de ahí. Pero ha estado tanto tiempo sola, añorando a sus padres, que el tener a su madre ahí, parada en frente de ella, en vez de causarle miedo le produce una sensación de calidez, de tranquilidad, y de amor… unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción caen por sus mejillas.

"¡Oh madre!¡Te he extrañado tanto!" Elsa da unos pasos titubeantes, anhelando el abrazo, pero insegura de ser capaz de hacerlo. La antigua reina le sonríe tierna y tristemente.

"Sí mi niña, no puedo tocarte, mucho menos abrazarte. Pero al menos puedo verte, y estar aquí, frente a ti, es la dicha más grande que puedo pensar." La Reina Idun de Arendelle extiende una mano, haciendo el ademán de acariciar la mejilla de la joven albina, un gesto que provoca más lágrimas de ésta. "¡Estás hecha una belleza, mi niña! Me imaginaba que serías muy bonita, ¡pero nunca imaginé tanta hermosura!"

"Me parezco a ti, madre."

Idun sonríe, complacida, pero divertida.

"No, claro que no, mi amor. Eres mucho más de lo que yo llegué a ser jamás. Y eso me llena de orgullo."

Ante el sincero cumplido de su madre, Elsa baja los ojos, avergonzada y triste.

"No madre, te he fallado. Congelé a Arendelle y lastimé a todos; corrí, huí de mis problemas en vez de enfrentarlos, no hice nada de lo que ustedes me enseñaron, y…" Elsa aprieta los párpados, mientras se esfuerza por confesarlo todo. No puede perdonarse a sí misma por lo acontecido, pero tal vez, si es sincera, su madre sí pueda… "y lastimé de nuevo a Anna, madre. Mi hermana casi muere por mi culpa…"

Pero no puede continuar con su confesión, pues unos delgados dedos, tan idénticos a los suyos, se acercan a sus labios, en ademán de sellarlos. Elsa mira fijamente a los ojos de su madre, temerosa por la reacción, pero lo único que encuentra ahí es comprensión y un infinito amor.

"Lo sé, nena, estoy enterada de todo esto. Pero también sé que salieron airosas."

Elsa niega con la cabeza, tratando de ser humilde, pero a la vez aferrándose a su postura negativa. "Anna fue la heroína en este caso, mamá. Ella se salvó a sí misma, y me salvó en el proceso."

"Pero tú te encargaste del resto. Y lo haces cada día, todos los días. Eres una excelente reina."

Apenada, pero feliz por el cumplido, Elsa baja la mirada.

"Y Anna se encarga de mí todos los días." Casi susurra la respuesta, todavía empecinada.

La antigua reina ríe ante las palabras. "Tan cabeza dura como tu padre. Pero eso está bien, sólo así lograrás que el reino sea lo que sigue siendo, y más." Idun inclina la cabeza, buscando la mirada de su hija. "Eso, mi amor, se llama trabajar en equipo. Tu padre y yo lo hacíamos constantemente. Me impresiona que Anna entienda esto, pero también me alegra mucho. Siempre ha sido una chica muy inteligente. Y, mi niña, siempre has sido para ella alguien muy importante," Elsa sonríe ante sus palabras, "supongo es natural que ella entendiera rápidamente, que puede ser un gran apoyo tuyo para dirigir el reino. Realmente estoy muy orgullosa de nuestras dos hijas. Y tu padre lo está aún más."

Esas palabras parecen mágicas, pues de inmediato Elsa siente cómo un gran peso se remueve de sus hombros. Una vez más, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad. Felicidad, e impotencia a la vez, ya que las dos se mueren por el abrazo, pero ambas saben que es imposible.

Sin embargo, antes de que la tristeza opaque su reunión, Idun recobra la compostura, recordando su objetivo.

"¡Pero Dios Mío!¡Qué descuidada soy! No tengo mucho tiempo, mi niña. He venido aquí por una misión en particular."

"Una… misión?" Susurra Elsa, más confundida que anteriormente.

"Sí." Le contesta su madre, al tiempo que le extiende una mano, invitándola a seguirla, mientras una gran y enigmática sonrisa ilumina su rostro. "He venido aquí a darte un regalo."

Elsa duda por un momento, pero la ternura y confianza que emanan del gesto de su madre, apaga su inseguridad. La reina albina le devuelve la sonrisa y se levanta de su asiento, y, sin tocarla, coloca su palma sobre la de su madre, dispuesta a seguir a la antigua Reina Idun de Arendelle al fin del mundo, si se lo pidiese.

ooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Nota de Autor:

Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney, y no obtengo ninguna ganancia con ésta historia.

He aquí la historia que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un par de semanas, y que hasta ahorita finalmente pude poner en orden, lo suficiente para plasmarla. Y caramba! La idea es que fuera un One Shot! Pero creo que tendré, al menos, dos capítulos. Sé que es un poco sentimentaloide, lo siento! Pero ojalá de todos modos lo disfruten.

Hay cosas en Frozen que me hubiera gustado que tocaran más en la película, en vez de llenarla de música (que mi hija opina diferente, pero bueno), y uno de los temas que hubiera estado bonito que trataran a profundidad, es la relación de Elsa con sus padres. Ellos fueron clave importante en el crecimiento emocional de Elsa, y por lo tanto de su miedo. No estoy diciendo que fuera su culpa, Elsa misma fue quien decidió erróneamente muchas cosas. Lo que digo es que no supieron guiarla en ese camino de autoconocimiento (y bueno, no es crítica, quién puede decir que sabe como educar a una persona con poderes fuera de nuestra compresión!). Por otro lado, la madre de Elsa sólo tiene una frase en TOOOODA la película, y eso no me gusta, pues generalmente es la madre quien tiene mayor influencia en el desarrollo de los hijos, pero la mayoría de las princesas de Disney sólo tienen a su padre, o sólo con el rey tienen una interacción importante. Sólo Elinor, la Reina Madre de DunBroch (Valiente), se comporta como una reina de verdad. Y bueno, la mamá de Elsa no se ve tan fuerte como Elinor, pero quería que pareciera por lo menos igual de majestuosa. Espero que les guste.

Yo no inventé los nombres del lacayo de Arendelle, ni de los reyes. Aunque no se mencionan en la película, existe una página de internet que se llama "Disney Wiki", en donde dan los nombres de los tres, y la verdad, me gustan mucho sus nombres escandinavos.

Sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos! Eso realmente llena la inspiración!


	2. capitulo 2

CATARSIS.

Capítulo 2.

Aún con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, la Reina Elsa de Arendelle camina detrás de su madre, (o, siendo precisas, detrás del espíritu de su madre), mientras la inquietud y la curiosidad empiezan a distraer su mente. Madre e hija caminan por los amplios, oscuros y solitarios jardines, envueltas en un silencio confortable, como única compañía se tienen la una a la otra. Ni un alma se observa durante su recorrido, incluso los guardias que están apostados generalmente alrededor de los muros, parecieran estar ausentes en éste momento. Sólo los ruidos de los animales nocturnos y el brillo de la luna menguante las acompaña.

Elsa se da cuenta de la dirección que los pasos de su madre siguen, adivinando sin problemas su destino, mientras continúan sobre el camino empedrado que se adentra en el pequeño bosque privado del castillo.

Pasan unos densos y ancianos sauces que les servían de escondite y descanso a las dos princesas de Arendelle durante su infancia temprana, cuando de pronto llegan a orillas de un pequeño lago, desde donde la Reina de las Nieves puede ver la silueta dibujada de la pequeña capilla central. Su corazón da un vuelco. Cuando sus padres murieron, Elsa se pasaba largas y solitarias horas de la noche rezando por ellos. Y por su querida hermana. Siempre lo hacía de noche, de manera que ningún sirviente, y mucho menos Ana, supieran que ella estaba ahí. Por su bien, y por el de los demás, Elsa había aprendido a preferir su soledad.

Ante la visión de la capilla, los recuerdos dolorosos se agolpan en su mente, y su corazón se encoje aún más cuando sus ojos encuentran la cruz que domina el techo, como el símbolo de un desenlace ominoso de su camino. La emoción negativa es tal, que Elsa duda, desacelerando el paso. Idun, la antigua Reina de Arendelle, voltea a ver a su primogénita, y le sonríe en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla.

"No te preocupes, mi niña. Debes tener fe."

"Fe…" Responde Elsa, entre triste y desafiante, sus ojos azules aún fijos en la cruz. "La fe la perdí hace tiempo, madre. La fe no es para mí."

Sin embargo, en vez de entristecerse, la sonrisa de la Reina Madre se hace más amplia, incluso divertida.

"¡Qué raro! Pues si mal no recuerdo, fue precisamente la fe de tu hermana lo que las salvó a las dos."

Elsa abre los ojos como platos ante la respuesta. Pero no dice nada y se decide a seguir a su madre.

Al entrar a la capilla, la joven albina se encuentra cara a cara con los retratos de sus predecesores, así como retratos y estatuillas de múltiples santos, y la reina se encoge ante la mirada acusadora que ve en cada una de las caras. A pesar de que, durante un tiempo, el recinto sagrado fuera su cubil favorito, actualmente Elsa odia el lugar, pues nunca ha obtenido respuesta a sus innumerables plegarias. Es el omnipresente recordatorio de su inmensa soledad.

Pero antes de que la emoción la sobrecoja, segundos antes de que salga corriendo, Idun se para frente a ella, buscando sus ojos.

"No tienes nada que temer, ni que resentir. Estoy aquí y ahora contigo. Y de ahora en adelante, siempre lo estaré." Elsa sonríe sólo a medias ante las palabras, e Idun continúa. "Pero ahora necesito tu poder."

Ojos azules como el cielo se abren de par en par, sobrecogidos por sorpresa y temor

"¿Mi… mi poder?"

"Sí. Necesito que envuelvas éste lugar en una tempestad de nieve. Necesito que lo único que podamos ver alrededor sea la tormenta de tu corazón."

Elsa se sobrecoge de terror ante tal petición. Jamás ha dejado libre su poder alrededor de alguien… sin terminar lastimándolo. El recuerdo de su hermana herida en dos ocasiones, provoca que su corazón se acelere. "¡Pero madre! Yo…"

"No tendrías que temer." Le dice la Reina Madre, mientras da un paso hacia ella. "No hay nada que temer. Ya has aprendido a controlar ese poder, ya es parte de ti y de tu control. Confío en ti." Elsa está a punto de protestar, pero Idun levanta una mano, callándola. "Además, estamos sólo tu y yo. Y a mí no puedes lastimarme."

Elsa suspira, derrotada. Ésas últimas palabras la convencen, aunque sólo parcialmente. La joven levanta delicadamente una mano con cierto recelo, mientras siente cómo su cuerpo se estremece ante la sensación placentera de su poder recorriendo sus venas, hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos, y transformarse en millones de copos de nieve que salen disparados hacia las paredes, flotando alegres en el aire, alrededor de las dos reinas, mientras toman velocidad y fuerza. La belleza y el placer la sobrecoge, haciendo que los pensamientos negativos de la albina se disipen en medio del blanco prístino del hielo. Elsa se regocija, disfrutando del frío y las sensaciones que surgen de su piel, mientras su poder canta y baila alrededor de ella. Por un momento, por una deliciosa fracción de segundo, la Reina de las Nieves deja de existir en el mundo real, y cae inmersa en su propio mundo, sólo el de ella, donde nada ni nadie ha entrado jamás.

Aunque ese último pensamiento entra furtivamente en su subconsciente, recordándole que hay una reina más envuelta por la nieve.

En una fracción de segundo Elsa parpadea, asustada, buscando los ojos de su madre y esperando encontrar miedo. Pero se sorprende al ver ojos azules, tan parecidos a los suyos, abiertos como platos, con una cara de gozo e infantil emoción. Elsa casi espera que su madre se ponga a saltar de alegría. Idun finalmente voltea a ver a su hija, y su rostro, si es posible, se ilumina aún más.

"¡Esto es hermoso, mi amor!¡Es impresionante!¡Con razón Ana estaba fascinada con tu poder!¡Cómo me hubiera gustado verlo en vida!"

Elsa se sonroja ante el cumplido, pero baja la cabeza, triste.

"En vida nunca te lo hubiera enseñado, madre. Me hubiera dado mucho miedo arriesgarte así. Sólo Ana lo ha visto, y en un momento de descuido ella casi…" Sus palabras se cortan ante el recuerdo. Haber visto a Ana congelarse completamente, volverse una perfecta estatua de hielo, la aterra aún más que cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, pequeña e inconsciente, estando dentro del castillo.

Idun a su vez, se entristece, y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su primogénita, deseando con todo el corazón poder hacer contacto.

"Perdóname, corazón. Perdónanos a los dos. Estábamos seguros que lo mejor era hacerte caso, no tocarte para no provocarte ansiedad, para no angustiarte más. Es más que obvio que tuvo el efecto contrario. Me queda claro ahora, que debería haber forzado nuestra presencia, forzado mi abrazo, sobre una niña pequeña y asustada." Idun baja la cabeza, avergonzada también, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas de culpa y arrepentimiento que pesan sobre ella, mientras abre su corazón a su primogénita. "No fuimos los padres que necesitabas. Los padres que merecías. Tu poder, como dijo el Troll Pabbi, es hermoso, la cosa más preciosa que jamás he presenciado. Es una pena que no supiéramos ayudarte. Perdónanos, mi nena. Nadie nos enseñó a ser padres de una maravilla como tú."

"¡Oh mamá!¡Por favor no digas eso!" Elsa está impactada por las palabras dichas con tanta tristeza y pesar. "¡Ustedes fueron los mejores padres que pude haber tenido jamás!"

Idun sonríe, agradecida, pero de pronto sacude la cabeza y alza las manos, en un gesto de negación, como tratando de retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"No discutamos cosas pasadas en éste momento, mi niña. Tu destino te espera, y debes ser fuerte para enfrentarlo cara a cara."

Con un gesto de sus manos, la Reina Madre hace que caiga toda la nieve que flotaba alrededor de ellas, formando una fina capa de nieve sobre sus pies y sus ropas. Ésta vez es turno de Elsa el caer impresionada.

"¡Madre!¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo!?¿Acaso tú…?"

Idun ríe por lo bajo. "No, mi niña. Yo no tengo poder. Pero tengo mucho amor, y tú me has enseñado que con eso te puedo ayudar. Pero mira detrás de ti."

Elsa se queda sin palabras, impactada, mientras sus ojos buscan reconocer el lugar. Ya no se encuentran en la capilla, sino a la entrada del castillo, sus pies descalzos tocando la fría piedra del puente que conecta el castillo con el resto de Arendelle, y cuya vista es dominada por la porción sur de su reino, formado por múltiples pequeñas casas multicolores, de techos angulados de color opaco, y bellos adornos floreados en las ventanas y balcones; y al centro, una enorme plaza de armas, coronada en un extremo por una iglesia de estilo barroco de altas torres, y más allá, el fiordo… que, a pesar de la profundidad de la noche, es claramente iluminado por la luz de la luna, dejando entrever decenas de barcos inundando el muelle de Arendelle.

"¿Barcos?¿Por qué tantos? Y parecen…"

Elsa camina hacia el muelle tratando de acercarse, y poder reconocer los barcos. En un inicio se fija en las velas, y en el gran tamaño que poseen los navíos, nada parecido a los barcos mercantiles que la reina albina se había acostumbrado a ver, cuando nota, en su escrutinio, los dos puentes, típicos de las fragatas de guerra. Pero, aún cuando no alcanza a ver las banderas, la forma de su coraza y la disposición de las armas no es algo que la reina pueda reconocer como de su flota.

"Buques de guerra… ¿Fragatas? Pero… no parecen pertenecer a Arendelle… o sí?" Demasiadas preguntas se agolpan en su cabeza, tratando de negar lo que es evidente a la vista.

_¿Desde cuándo Arendelle posee una flota de guerra tan extensa?_

"Elsa…" La Reina Madre susurra su nombre, con ojos aterrados abiertos como platos. La joven sigue su mirada, para encontrarse con un centenar de hombres bien armados marchando a las entradas del reino… y una figura solitaria acercándose a ellos. Sin aún entender por qué, la reina albina siente su corazón golpeteando ansioso sobre su pecho.

Mientras acelera el paso, Elsa hace un esfuerzo por enfocar su vista, tratando de ver mejor la figura solitaria, y nota que está vestida con ropa que vuela por el viento… una ligera bata de noche, por lo que parece, agitándose al mismo tiempo que unos largos cabellos. Es definitivamente una mujer, menuda y frágil, quien camina con paso desafiante a encontrarse con un ejército evidentemente no amigo, mientras se ve cómo un jinete se desprende de la formación, armado hasta los dientes, adelantándose para recibirla.

Una mujer, una frágil y desarmada mujer, plantando cara frente a un ejército hostil.

Mientras ambos caminan para encontrarse, soldado y doncella, el cerebro de Elsa comienza a reconocer pequeños rasgos: la manera en que el cuerpo de ella se mueve al vaivén del viento, la forma de su cabeza, el gesto sutil con que sus delgados dedos sujetan los pliegues de su larga bata… y la forma en que, aún de espaldas, es posible ver el movimiento altivo con el que seguramente fija su mirada en la silueta agresiva frente a ella. El movimiento, y el reconocimiento, provocan en Elsa un escalofrío que raya en el terror.

"¡Ana!"

Elsa recoge el dobladillo de su bata y sale corriendo, tan rápido como sus descalzos pies se lo permiten, mientras nota, de reojo, cómo los ciudadanos empiezan a salir de sus casas, evidentemente curiosos por las siluetas en el muelle, y algunos ya aterrados al darse cuenta del significado de las figuras amenazadoras que se ciernen sobre ellos.

Un ruido ensordecedor llega de sus espaldas, y Elsa se permite unos segundos para voltear a ver las puertas del castillo abriéndose, al tiempo que una oleada de soldados arendellianos corren hacia ella, hacia el muelle, dispuestos a dar su vida por protegerlas a ella, a su hermana, y a su reino.

Pero, mientras la tranquilidad parecía llegar a su corazón con la vista de su ejército, al voltear a ver a Ana, haciendo frente al jinete, se da cuenta de una inminente realidad.

_Los soldados están muy lejos, ¡nunca llegarán a tiempo a salvar a mi hermana!_

Elsa redobla su esfuerzo, sintiendo sus pulmones respirando fuego, mientras su cuerpo, si bien joven, nunca ha sido sometido a tal trabajo, por lo que empieza a protestar desesperadamente; ni la adrenalina es suficiente para parar los gritos que provienen de sus músculos forzados hasta sus límites. Pero la Reina de las Nieves calla las protestas de su cuerpo, obligándose a correr más rápido, hasta el borde del colapso, al grado que lo único que la sostiene en pie es la fuerza de su corazón. En lo profundo de su subconsciente, ella sabe que no necesita nada más.

El jinete se cierne altivo sobre la princesa, su armadura negra reluciendo bajo la luz de la luna, mientras mira, burlón, la figura de la doncella a los pies de su corcel.

"Es un honor que la mismísima princesa de Arendelle acuda a recibirnos. Pero es un gesto que no detendrá lo inevitable."

Ana, impertérrita, responde con desafío en su voz. "No he venido a recibir a nadie. He venido a prohibirles el paso. Nadie tocará a mi hermana, ni a mi gente, mientras yo viva."

El jinete suelta una carcajada burlona, de la que inmediatamente sus huestes hacen eco. "¿Y con qué ejército o con qué poder, mi dulce princesa, está usted dispuesta a detenernos? Yo no veo ejército detrás de usted, y su hermana se halla obviamente escondida, llena de terror, detrás de los muros del castillo, que pronto hemos de tomar."

"No necesito a mi hermana para detener una bazofia como usted. Es suficiente conmigo."

El caballero aprieta los dientes ante el insulto, pero no cae en la provocación. "Palabras huecas, bella princesa. Le aseguro que su querida hermana pronto morirá por mi propia mano, y Arendelle pertenecerá a mi Rey."

"¡Sobre mi cadáver!" grita Ana, desafiante.

Aún cuando trae puesto el negro casco, que sólo permite ver sus ojos, el destello de éstos permite ver el brillo inminente de una mueca en sus labios.

"Como usted desee, su Majestad."

El caballo se alza sobre sus patas traseras, mientras el soldado desenvaina su espada, dispuesto a todo. Ana permanece altiva, sólo dando un paso atrás. Llena de tonto valor, ni siquiera alza los brazos para proteger su rostro, acción embebida en sus instintos, y en su lugar, fija en el hombre una mirada desafiante.

Pero en el momento en que las patas del caballo están a punto de golpearla, provocando que involuntariamente cierre los ojos, una marejada de hielo arrasa con caballo y jinete, envolviéndolos, pero pasando a los costados de la princesa, sin siquiera rozarla. Cuando Ana vuelve a abrir los ojos, se da cuenta que caballo y jinete se han convertido en inmóviles y perfectas estatuas de hielo, las patas delanteras aún tocando el aire, mientras el piso se ha congelado completamente, haciendo trastabillar a la princesa, pero iluminando sus ojos con una perfecta y preciosa sonrisa al entender su significado.

"¡Elsa!"

Efectivamente, cuando sus ojos verdes buscan a su alrededor, la Reina de las Nieves llega corriendo, arrojándose a sus brazos y casi provocando que ambas caigan.

"Elsa…" Ana comienza a decir entre el abrazo, al notar los hombros de su hermana temblando, pero su voz se corta al escuchar las palabras determinadas de su hermana.

"Nunca permitiré que te hagan daño, Ana. Así me cueste la vida, nunca dejaré que nadie me separe de ti jamás."

A Ana se le hace un nudo en la garganta ante tal declaración, pero antes de que pueda responder, la Reina de las Nieves se separa de su abrazo, y sin decir nada más, sin siquiera voltear a verla, camina decididamente hacia el ejército, que ya marcha hacia ellas, convulsionados al ver a su comandante congelado.

Mientras la reina camina, el viento arrecia hacia su alrededor, empezándose a formar copos de nieve que más bien parecen pequeños fragmentos de cristal, tan finos como el polvo, pero tan cortantes como el diamante, que comienzan a tomar velocidad mientras se incrementa la fuerza el viento que los mueve.

Elsa continúa caminando, su mirada fija en los tres hombres a caballo que se adelantan a las tropas, evidentemente los siguientes en la línea de mando, por debajo del comandante, y que ahora tratan de organizar a las ya dudosas y agitadas tropas. Pero la disciplina del ejército no es algo con quien cualquiera pueda jugar, y, a pesar del cortante viento, las tropas de nuevo toman formación de ataque, mientras las primeras filas avanzan con las lanzas dispuestas. Elsa acelera la velocidad del viento, y los hombres tratan, en vano, de protegerse del gélido ataque. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para detener su avance. Unos metros antes de que hagan contacto con la reina solitaria, una lluvia de flechas surge de la retaguardia de las primeras líneas de ataque, silbando amenazadoramente. Sin embargo, el viento es demasiado fuerte, y la mayoría de las flechas pierden su trayectoria, cayendo inocuas sobre su propio ejército, y aquellas que sí logran conservar su carga amenazadora, se encuentran con la siguiente línea de defensa: rápidamente delgados muros de hielo se levantan frente a la Reina de las Nieves, a sólo fracciones de segundo de ser atravesados por las pocas flechas restantes, ninguna de las cuales toca a la reina albina. Con un movimiento de su delicada mano, el muro de hielo se desintegra, partiendo en pedazos las flechas, mientras Elsa sigue caminando, haciendo crujir los pedazos de hielo y madera bajo sus pies descalzos. Las lanzas se inclinan hacia ella, amenazadoras, mientras los hombres aceleran el paso, tratando de protegerse del recio viento, y al mismo tiempo buscando herir la suave carne de la reina.

Pero Elsa no se inmuta. Con la gracia que la caracteriza, la albina se hinca sobre el congelado suelo, para después golpearlo con ambos puños, provocando densas nubes de nieve surgiendo a su alrededor, que al disiparse, descubren los cuerpos de docenas de hombres de hielo, tan altos como su Malvavisco de Nieve, pero aún más intimidantes. Los guerreros se yerguen altivos y amenazadores sobre sus enemigos, sus cuerpos cubiertos completamente por armaduras de hielo sólido, sus rostros ocultos por cascos con figuras intricadas, algunos recordando las figuras de dragones, y todos ellos portando espadas desenvainadas, hechas de cristal transparente, pero con un evidente filo mortal en sus bordes; el atuendo de pesadilla es rematado con escudos de hielo tan altos como ellos mismos, y tan gruesos como el cuerpo de un hombre.

Ante la vista de tan amenazador oponente, los soldados frenan el ataque, pero demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Antes de que se pueda formular el grito de retaguardia, los guerreros de hielo caen inclementes sobre la primera oleada, provocando una masacre, determinados en proteger a su Reina tan ferozmente como la primera vez que los enemigos de ella presenciaran la determinación de Malvavisco.

La caballería carga sobre los guerreros de hielo, pero el intento es inútil, e incluso los mismos soldados de Arendelle, ya a escasos metros de la batalla, se cimbran ante el poder destructivo de los gigantes.

El enemigo empieza a correr en desbandada, aterrados, subiendo a sus barcos y tratando de alejarse del muelle lo más pronto posible.

Pero la Reina de las Nieves no puede permitirles huir. No si quiere que la lección jamás sea olvidada, ni por su enemigo, ni por aquellos que siquiera consideren invadir a Arendelle en un futuro.

Ana no puede verla, pues se encuentra a espaldas de su hermana, pero los ojos de Elsa, originalmente de un azul frío, en ocasiones pareciera hasta blanco, en éste momento se presentan teñidos de un azul zafiro que parece brillar con luz propia, mientras la ira y el odio embargan el corazón de la reina, su único pensamiento el de detener a aquellos que se atrevieron a amenazar a su hermana. La violencia del viento, y la intensidad de la emoción que brilla en sus ojos, son signos inequívocos de que la reina ha perdido el control de su propio poder, y el de sus emociones más negativas.

Pero ¡Oh Dios! Nadie podría negarlo. ¡Se siente tan bien dejar libre la ira! Jamás se había sentido tan plena, ¡tan… _viva_!

Elsa sonríe con malicia al ver como el fiordo se congela completamente, dejando atrapados, una vez más, los navíos de sus enemigos, al mismo tiempo que los guerreros de hielo han alcanzado el muelle, destruyendo uno por uno los barcos que no lograron hacerse a la mar, mientras los gritos de agonía y terror retumban sobre las montañas, produciendo un eco estremecedor. El sonido aterrador hace vibrar a la Reina de las Nieves, quien se siente más cerca del éxtasis que nunca, y extiende los brazos para recibir la resonancia de alaridos, cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra de frente con las miradas de pavor de sus enemigos.

Un nuevo sentimiento se apodera de ella, uno ya conocido con anterioridad. Miedo. El miedo de que los ojos de su hermana sean un reflejo de ésa mirada de terror, miedo a que la vea como a un monstruo, o que incluso salga herida por sus arrebatos, como ya anteriormente ha ocurrido.

El miedo se apodera de Elsa, con la misma intensidad con la que previamente la embargó el placer, mientras la reina se da cuenta de la velocidad del viento, de lo cortante del fino polvo que se incrusta por todos lados. Puede oler la sangre que empapa el fiordo y el muelle. El miedo la paraliza, pero a la vez, le hace desear la confirmación de su pensamiento. Lentamente, voltea la cabeza, buscando a su hermana, y la encuentra hincada a unos metros de ella, su vista clavada en la de su hermana mayor. Pero antes de que Elsa pueda fijar la mirada en los ojos verdes de la princesa, un vestido oscuro se interpone entre las dos, y la reina albina voltea hacia arriba, temblorosa, encontrándose con el rostro serio de la Reina Idun.

"¡Madre!" suplica Elsa, su corazón sobrecogido de temor. "¡Madre por favor!¡Ayúdame!"

La última vez que Elsa suplicó de forma tan vehemente a su madre, fue cuando Ana se encontraba congelándose en sus brazos, y el entonces Rey y la Reina acudieran al grito desesperado de su primogénita. Pero Elsa, desde su pubertad, había comprendido que sus padres nada podían hacer, y por lo tanto había dejado de pedirles ayuda, hundiéndose más en su soledad.

Es por eso que ahora, de frente a su heredera, para la reina Idun es un golpe directo al corazón el ver que Elsa le suplicaba ayuda por primera vez en muchos años. Sus ojos cansados se endurecen, pero no con enojo, sino con una determinación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Es hora de que la Reina Madre haga lo que hace mucho tiempo debió haber hecho. Ha llegado el momento de enmendar su error.

oooooOOOOOOooooooooo

A/N: dicen que, mientras que hagas todo con amor, los errores que cometes con tus hijos son fácilmente perdonados. Me encantaría creer que es verdad. Así que aquí está Idun, con su oportunidad de corregir el error que cometió con Elsa. Espero que sepa escoger lo correcto.

Gracias por aquellos que me dejaron mensajes! No tienen idea lo mucho que significan sus comentarios!


End file.
